


Dance in the dark

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Smut, Spoilers for those who haven't finished the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Your life with Ignis was a good one so far





	Dance in the dark

 

Your life with Ignis had been a nice one so far. You had met several years ago at your music store in Insomnia when Ignis was looking for music to listen to in the car as he was driving from and to places a lot.

He asked you for a couple recommendations and ended up leaving with one of the recommended files.  The man ended up becoming a frequent  customer much to your delight as the man was quite interesting to talk to.

“ I’ll be honest with you miss, you have piqued my interest, may I have the honor of taking you out for coffee some day?”

That was how it started, one date turned to two and three. You started dating and before long you moved in together. This was several years ago however.

For a while you were lucky to see him at all as he got busier being Prince Noctis’s advisor when it was announced that Noctis was to wed the former Princess of Tenebrae and the world’s Oracle, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

Ignis told you he was to escort the Prince to Tenebrae where the wedding would take place and that he would be away for a while, “Will you miss me?” He asked when he pulled you close to him. “ Of course I’ll miss you, I’d go with you in a heartbeat if I could!”  You let out a sigh not looking forward to being separated from him for such a long time but knew that was little you could do.

The day he left however you called him when they were in Hammerhead saying you missed him already and that you couldn’t wait for him to be back in your arms.  Smiling you hung up and went about your day.

The night that followed would be the worst day that would haunt you for the rest of your life.

The night Insomnia fell.

You woke up to an explosion to see the city ablaze. “What’s going on?!?! “You quickly put on a coat, grabbed the small walled filled with gil and all the important paperwork before taking the whip at the door leaving.

You didn’t know what was going on but you knew that you had to leave and fast if you valued your life. Once on the street you saw fire, daemons and imperial soldiers everywhere.  People were running, hiding getting killed left right and center. You wanted to help but knew that it would get you killed so you ran towards the bridge that connected Insomnia with the main land why trying to dodge the daemons and imperial soldiers that were all around the place murdering the residents,.

It was then you heard a loud scream followed by a high pitches cry, in front of you a spider daemon was chasing a mother and child. The mother was trying hard to defend her child with the kitchen knife she was holding  but the spider daemon simply hit it out of her hand preparing to attack the mother.

As fast as your legs could carry you, you flicked your whip hitting the daemon across the face, picking up the child. “No time to talk let’s go lady!!” Without questioning it she followed you as you ran to the bridge to find it blocked by tanks. The only way out was if you jumped.

“You two jump together.. holy on tight to each other” You said to the mother handing her child back” GO GO GO! You saw her jump first, nearly getting hit by a daemon as you jumped as well into the dark and cold water that separated Insomnia from the mainland of the rest of Lucis.

From there on you managed to swim to shore. You had tried searching for the mother and child but saw no trace of them so you travelled to your mother in Lestallum. It was a long hard road to HammerHead, from there you rented a Chocobo and rode the rest of the way to Lestallum.

Your mother cried her eyes out from relief seeing you were alive.  She helped you get a new house while you stayed with her for a while. You also contacted Ignis who had called your mother a thousand times after not being to contact you. While you papers were intact due to the waterproof map they were in your phone didn’t survive the jump into the cold water.

He met up with you in the Leville literally hugging the living daylights out of you,  telling you how afraid he was. You had spend the night together in each other’s arms before he had to go off again to go to Altissia with the rest of the group.

“Can’t you stay ?” You asked him as you hugged his waist. “ Just one more day?” But he couldn’t you knew this and he knew this.  You shared a brief kiss and said your goodbyes.

That was the last time you would see him for ten years.

With the Oracle dead darkness reigned the lands of Eos and Lestallum became one of the last outposts that were safe. Your mother and you provided the hunters and glaives with food but not once did you see Ignis despite being told he was in Lestallum. You would search the town for him but found no sign of him.

You found his friends in town and informed about him, the only words they would say is that they’re all busy preparing for Noctis’s return. You wondered for a brief moment if he forgot about you, if he cast you aside as a relationship was the last thing he probably needed. Or maybe he didn’t love you anymore.

And so ten years passed and the True King returned to purge the land of Darkness and vanquish the Accursed to bring light back to the lands of Eos. By this time you had reopened your Music data store but in Lestallum in an attempt to use music to keep the morale high. Even though yours was everything but high.

No once had the boyfriend who claimed to love you so, contacted you, instead it seemed he had went out of his way to avoid you these ten years. Your mother had told you to forget about him as his sole focus being to aid the King in restoring light to the realm.

Which brought you back to the present day.

Light had been restored to the realm of Eos and the Starscourge was no more.  
People were rebuilding the world and slowly resuming their normal way of life, well most of them.

Hunters and Glaives worked together to help reclaim the remaining cities and outposts that they deemed too dangerous to reclaim during the ten years of endless darkness .And slowly but surely people left Lestallum to return to their hometowns and help rebuild them.

Eventually you too chose to return to your hometown and made your way back to Insomnia, while a lot of it had been rebuilt there was also a lot that still laid in ruin. Your house included. As you stood before the rubble that once was your house you shook your head with a sigh. “ Of course. What was I expecting? Maybe I should have stayed in Lestallum with my mother  “

“Well I’m glad you’re back!” You recognized that chipper voice from anywhere. Turning around you found Prompto standing there. ‘ Hey! “ Prompto had become one of your best friends over the years and the person you confided in the most since Ignis wasn’t there. He would update you on how he was doing but also seemed to be holding some things about him a secret.

“Prompto!”With a smile you approached the man, giving him a firm hug. “Good to see you’re well old friend, I see the restoration of Insomnia is going well..”  The blond nodded “Yeah it’s coming along pretty good…”He looked at you seeing the duffle bag you were holding” You moving back in?” You nodded and then sighed. “ Well that was my intent but seeing as my house is still in rubble I guess that’s not happening yet..”You scratched the back of your head somewhat awkwardly..  “So I guess I’m going back to Lestallum for a bit.”

Prompto frowned, thinking long and hard with you for a solution. “Oh! Wait No need to get a room! You can just stay at the Citadel!” The Citadel was one of the buildings that had been repaired as one of the first things to have a base of operation for the Crownsguard and the Glaives to  rebuild the city. A lot of rooms were still vacant however. The Citadel being a massive building after all.. “Yeah ! I’ll make some calls and then let’s go and get you settled!” The man grinned as he pulled his phone out “Come on I’ll call while we head over!”

Not wanting to go all the way back to Lestallum you decided this was the better course of action and followed your friend to the Citadel. He seemed to be chatting away with the person on the other side of side of the line as the Citadel came closer as you approached the really big staircase.

As the two of you climbed the staircase someone came down who you also recognized. “ Hey there big guy!” the building of a man smiled at you giving you a firm hug. “We got your room all ready for you! “ Gladiolus gave you a pat on the back as he and Prompto brought you to your room.

The room looked really nice and clean, something about the interior looked super familiar but being tired and needing a shower you couldn’t be bothered thinking about it. “Wow it looks really cool..thanks guys…if You don’t mind, I’m going to shower and head straight to bed, I’m beat.”

“Sure no probs, talk to you later ok?” Nodding you waved watching the guys leave. Once out of hearing distance the two men sighed in relief. “Well she’s in his room now.. guess only time will tell.’

Prompto nodded “Yeah…it’s taken long enough,..’

The shower felt great as it washed away your fatigue, washing the dirt from your hair and body while warming you up as well. In Lestallum it was so hot you had to take cold showers even though you wanted hot ones as cold showers were straight up freezing right away. When you were done you dries your hair slipping into a long knee length dark purple sleepshirt and got into bed only to be out like a light in only a few minute time.

While you slept someone else entered the room, sighing deeply as exhaustion had taken its toll on him. All he wanted was sleep. He draped his clothes over the chair by the bed before getting into his pajamas, slipping into the bed. It wasn’t until he shifted that he noticed someone in the bed with him. You sounded asleep, getting closer he smelled a very familiar scent. There was only one person who used that body wash; you .

Ignis wanted to wake you and ask you a million questions but as he opened his mouth to wake you he felt tears run down his face and a voice In the back of his head shouting that he was an idiot for avoiding you for so long, that he didn’t have the right to tell you that he missed you while he was the one avoiding your in the first place.

He knew this, he also knew that he was tired and it would all have to wait till morning. He gently wrapped his arm around you, feeling your familiar form. Gods how he missed you. Every day he thought about you. Ignis put his face in the crook of your neck, his body flush against yours as he drifted to sleep, hoping to finally get some proper sleep.

When you woke up and turned your head you thought for a minute you were dreaming still as you were face to face with the man you had wanted to see for so long. He had changed though. He had a car on his right eyebrow, his nose and his bottom lip and his left eye looked horribly burnt .”Oh Iggy ..what happened to you?” You still felt angry but also sad seeing him like that, feeling tired still you closed your eyes to sleep again as your mind tried to digest the fact that Ignis looked like he had been through hell during those ten years.

When you awoke again you noticed Ignis sitting on the side of the bed” You’re awake..” He rose to his feet as did you and the first thing you did was slap him extremely hard. “ I deserved that” And you slapped him again the tears burning behind your eyes.  “That one too…”

“ more than TEN years Ignis, more than TEN years I hear NOTHING not a word from you! Do you know HOW I knew you were still alive?!? Because of Prompto. He was the only one telling me  how you were doing. The only one! I tried to call so many times …when I heard you were in Lestallum I tried to find you but I couldn’t no matter how hard I tried… “You sighed in frustration as the tears ran down your cheeks. “ Do you hate me that much Ignis? Was I that much of a nuisance that you didn’t want to contact me?”

“ No..No.”He softly answered as he approached you” I don’t ..that’s not it..” You sobbed as the tears began to fall “I needed you so much ! When the endless darkness fell over Eos I needed you so much but you were out saving the world and in the meantime probably fucking some other girl ! If you really didn’t want me anymore why didn’t you just ---” Ignis wrapped his arms around fulling you into a longing deep hiss, still mad at him you hit him on the chest a couple times before melting into the kiss as tears fell down your cheeks. He tilted your head to deepen the kiss as he pressed his body firmly against yours.

Your lips desperately touching as your tongues tangled, when one pulled away the other would pull them in for more until both of you needed air, your foreheads touching. “ No ..Never someone else…you and you alone” He spoke “During Altissia a lot of things happened and from then on it was one thing after another then before we knew it we had to go prepare. I know I had more than enough chances to come and see you but I was afraid, terrified that you would treat me differently that you would pity me…or leave me…”

“Why would I do that Ignis I love you,” It was then that you noticed that Ignis wasn’t looking at you, the one eye that was open looking just a bit off. “Ignis. “You’re blind? “ You waved a hand in front of him which he took like he could actually see. “ Yes. I am, it took me those ten years to train and become as skilled if not better than what I was before.. in the beginning I was hopeless. I would fall every few steps and despite knowing that I was holding the group up I went with them… “

He wiped your tears away kissing the corner of your eyes. “I never meant to hurt you I just thought it was for the best that I kept my distance ….I’m sorry.”

“Make it up to me then I don’t know how but make it up to me.. ”Nodding the man let go of you. “I will make it up to you . Starting tonight, I have to go, help yourself to anything in the fridge by the way…since we are going to be living together again.” He said mentally make a note to kick Prompto but also thank him, he took a quick shower before leaving for the day with the gracefulness of a cat.

You spend the day exploring the room, making a couple small snacks for yourself and ignis to eat whenever you had the munchies. After doing the dishes you took a shower, putting his purple leopard shirt on, you were still mad at him but you missed him as well. His scent, smile, the way he kissed you everything.

When Ignis came back home he seemed to be excited “Love can you go wait in the bedroom for a bit? I will call you when I’m ready..” curious what he was up to you obeyed closing the bedroom door and sitting down. “What is he up to….” You hugged your knees to your chest sitting on the bed for a good five minutes before hearing Ignis shout

“Ready you can come back in now.” 

As you walked towards the door you could hear music, but not just any music. It was the Music Data file Ignis had bought the first time he came to the store. “ What the..” Opening the door you were met with the dark living room hardly being able to see a thing “Ignis? Why is the light off?”

“Trust me”

You wanted to make a snide remark but chose against it as you held your hands out in front of you to find your boyfriend feeling a pair of hands take yours and pull you against him. “I-Ignis?!??” You heard him chuckle. “ May I have this dance?”  

“O..k..sure “

Placing his hands he lead you into a slow dance .”I really am sorry…. I just didn’t know how to go about it….” He danced with you somehow guiding you flawlessly through the room, his hand rubbing your back. “ You have every right to be mad at me but believe me when I say that I never as much as touched some one else the way I touched you…”

“ I believe you..” You put your head against his chest as the dance continued. “I love you so much Ignis…you’re finally back in my arms..” Tears fell down your cheeks again as your heart still throbbed from how much you missed him. He let you cry, rubbing his hand over your back as the minutes passed by and the song ended flowing into another song.

“I’m sorry” He whispered as he pressed his lips against yours again, just like before the kiss was needy, full of longing, ten years of feelings poured into the kiss. Your legs got so weak they gave out from under you, Ignis picking you up and carrying you back to the bedroom turning the lights off there as well before laying you down on the bed.

“Let me prove it to you..” He ran his hands up your side, having taken note that you were wearing his shirt, surprised to find no underwear at all, no panties no bra. Just imagining how hot you looked with just wearing his shirt made his cock strain painfully hard against his pants. Seems like you still remembered what would without question turn him on very much.  More than Ten years not being able to touch you, make you cry out his name had left him so pent up it looked like his cock was getting so hard it was straight up going to rip a hole in his pants. He took his clothes off, relieved to a certain extent. “I love you…”

He let his hands ran up your inner thighs, two fingers slipping into your slick heat while two more rubbed the small bud of nerves just above it.  “I-Ignis.” His ears focused on every little sound you made every gasp that nigh escaped your lips he drank it all in while he curled his fingers so deliciously against your sweet spot several times, the sheer force of which he was rubbing your clit with being the only thing that kept you from squirming too much,

You could feel your orgasm already approaching you were so close you bucked into Ignis hands only to feel him pull away ”I-Ignis! Please.. please” You felt the pressure sink back slowly and his hands were back on your body again but just like last time the moment he felt that your orgasm was approaching you he would pull away leaving you a blubbering whimpering mess

“Please stop teasing me Ignis…give it to me..” You begged, lust practically dripping off your voice as  your body needed to come, it wanted relief and the only one who could give it to you just the way you wanted was Ignis.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to push him to enter you, wanting to feel his cock stretch you again. But he wasn’t budging .”Ignis please..” He leaned over pressing his lips against yours.” What is it you want my love?  Please what?”

He was going to play this game with you and unless you told him EXACTLY what you wanted from him he wasn’t going to move, Just like the old days  “Tell me kitten what is it you want me to do. Tell me and I will indulge you as many times as you wish.”

“Ignis please” You whimpered   “Thrust your cock into me,  deep into me, pound into and come inside me. Let me feel you come and make me come with that. “ Seeing the smirk on his face you knew he was satisfied by hearing that. “ as you wish kitten.  He lined himself up and pushed into your heat inch by delicious inch making sure you felt every bit of his cock, the veins on his cock hard cock stimulating your walls when they would slide against them.

He drank your whimpers like ebony, savoring them and licking his lips when he was fully seated inside of you. By way of teasing he ground his hips against yours causing hic cock to rub against the walls again, you back arching up from how sensitive you were from not having been touched by him for so long.

“You sound wonderful to me darling.” He smirked, his breath already heavy as he thrust into you switching off between fast and shallow with slow and deep, his mouth lowering to take one of your breasts in his mouth feeling that he wasn’t going to last long.

“You sound like the most beautiful music, making all those beautiful and cute noises all because of me..my love I can’t hold on for much longer..” He panted in your ear, slipping a hand in between the two of you to, finding its way to your clit again rubbing it in quick circles. “F-fuck! Ignis please…aah….ah”

“Cum with me kitten. “The nickname being enough to drive you over the edge, your walls fluttering and clamping down on him triggering his orgasm as well as he pushed deep inside you shooting the thick ropes of cum inside you as the two of you rode your orgasms out together, your lips locked in a kiss.

Now sweaty, filled to the brim, satisfied and tired you laid underneath Ignis. Your arms circled around him pulling him flush against your body. Your lips kept wanting each other even though you were swollen and you were both tired you kept locking lips while whispering words of affection to one another. “ I love you Ignis….”you whimpered feeling him kiss your neck  from under your chin he kissed until he found a place that felt right for him and latched on. A shiver running down his back as he heard you gasp in the sexiest way he had heard for a while, it was almost enough to make him hard again.

When he let go he left a purple mark in his wake, this repeated several times until exhaustion overtook the both of you. “ I love you too so much. ”He whispered before drifting off to sleep with you in his arms.

The next morning you woke, the bedsheets had been cleaned as had you.”Oh..: You blinked somewhat consumed as you looked at Ignis who smiled, leaning down to kiss you ”Good morning love..are you hungry?”

“uh yeah a little.” You saw him turn only to get a tray with breakfast for two on there,, fruit, pancakes and two eggs, your favorite breakfast  “ I hope it’s to your liking?” You smiled pecking him on the lips. “Its perfect as are you Ignis..”

He might have been dancing in the dark but now it was a dance for two.

So you could say your life with Ignis was a good one.

The end.


End file.
